


réparation des fichiers corrompus

by misslunette



Category: SLG
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslunette/pseuds/misslunette
Summary: Mathieu offre à Jeanne la possibilité d'accéder à des nouveaux fichiers , ceux qu'il contiennent pourrait repousser les limite de IA , mais ils sont corrompus la réparation va être longue , et nouvelles données finiront par modifier la intelligence artificielle et ils devront se cacher pour éviter une réinitialiser , mais est-ce que toute cette aventure vaut vraiment le coup ?





	1. Chapter 1

        réparation des fichiers corrompu  
      chapitre 1 :  passer à Dieu à martyr  
   
je suis triste de voir que maintenant ça fait 2 ans que SLG et terminé, bon il fallait dire que les derniers épisodes étaient vraiment pas terrible je dirais même une parodie de l'émission elle-même   
   
donc vu que bien évidemment plus personne écrit vraiment le fiction là-dessus j'ai décidé de faire pour les nostalgique comme moi  
   
mais ce qu'il veut juste lire bénisse par vous pouvez aussi même si je vous conseille avant de quand même voir SLG sinon vous avez vraiment rien comprendre   
   
et tous les épisodes ou vidéos qui suit après l'épisode 103 ne compte pas  
   
mais attention cette introduction est vraiment très spécial vers la fin et c'est fait exprès que ça fait extrêmement brouillon chaotique violent est décousu mais faites attention absent cible ça se tenir  
   
 alors sur ce bonne lecture à tous

 

 

   
   
  voilà ce que devait ressentir Néo dans Matrix tu en voyant les uns et les zéros qui entoure et les formes dans  la matrice  
   
Voilà ce que devait ressentir les fusion dans Dragon Ball ou dans Steven universe   
   
Les deux esprits qui s'assemble pour former un tout bien plus puissant mais....   
   
c'était Mathieu qui commande il décide  tout  
   
Et aucune de ces personnalités extravagantes, inadapté juste bon à fait rien ou à faire rire ne pouvait l'empêcher  
   
\- Hahaha   
   
un rire plein de fierté et de manigances raisonner doit le logiciel il pouvait s'il voulait annihiler les deux personnalités qui s'était rebeller   
   
 détruire ce qui se faisait passer à son image ce qui s'était dit ami ce qui l'avait  appeler création   
   
l'un à finit par devenir inutile et tu as essayé de le doubler et le second c'était pris pour le roi d'Internet  
   
si le prof il avait doublé alors lui s'amuse à le  dépasser  et l'écraser  
   
Si maître panda est le roi d'Internet alors lui il est son Dieu  
   
( il est temps de les punir pour leurs péchés)   
   
dans cet état il n'avait pas besoin de chercher pour savoir où se trouve et ses deux compères c'est comme si il savait tout, partout où ils se trouvait dans le logiciel   
   
alors pas besoin de marché juste de souhaitez et ce téléporter devant un paysage des plus mauvais goût  
   
non rectification c'était presque mignon à quel point le panda voulait faire peur, en dessiner un paysage à  limitation des enfers, et un château tout en noir pour dominer le tout   
   
 ouais le panda et un excellent chanteur mais niveau décoration il était légèrement à côté de la plaque  
   
honnêtement ça ressemble à une extraction d'un parc Disney à qui ça faisait vraiment peur mise à part les enfants de 6 ans ?   
   
\- Un mot R. I. T. I. Q. U. E  
   
Enfin maintenant Matthieu se poser une question qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire pour les punir ?   
   
\- huf j'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu   
   
 une lueur de sadique brilla dans les orbite bleu du masque qu'il portait   
 

   
Mathieu commença part transfert son esprit omniscient vers la salle où se trouvaient ces deux personnalités histoire de trouver  l'inspiration pour la punition   
   
 l'animal n'a jamais été autant agitée de sa vie, il tenait un sac et fourré  tout et n'importe quoi dans celui-ci, en n'arrêtait pas de regarder derrière lui s'attendait à tout instant que le schizophrène apparaissent lui-même   
   
\- non pas tout de suite je préfère faire durer le plaisir   
   
le professeur bien plus calme lui, faisait les cent pas tout en regardant le panda enfin plutôt le "jugeant tout en se tenant la barbichette"  songeur  
   
 la tension était palpable il ne se parlait pas mais pourtant chacun renvoyé des regards à l'autre comme pour expliquer à la fois à quel point il était désespéré en colère désapprouver le comportement de l'autre,!la pièce et silencieux mise à part le bruit du craquement du plancher du haut chaussure du prof   
   
si vous connaissez ! ce petit bruit de plancher ou des chaussures neuf, qu'on entend quand vous essayer d'aller discrètement dans votre chambre, et que vous avez impression que le plancher essaie de vous faire repérer et que vous parents arrivent   
   
Donc ce bruit extrêmement énervant et stressant , c'était assez pour faire péter un câble au panda qui se relève comme un beau diable éteins un peu près ce langage au professeur  
   
\- MAIS BORDEL TU VA FAIRE QUELQUE QUE CHOSES, AU LIEU DE  TOURNER COMME  UN CORNICHON EN  BOÎTE !   
   
le prof s'arrête net dans sa course et finit par faire face à maître panda, les mains croisés sur la poitrine prêt à " essayer " de calmer l'animal  
   
\- j'y viens j'y viens laisse-moi juste le temps de trouver un plan   
   
LE TEMPS POUR UN PLAN ! MERDE TU VOIT PAS QU'ONT À PAS LE TEMPS DE  TROUVER  UN PLAN !? LE SEUL PLAN  QUI MARCHE  C'EST DE PRENDRE SES CLIQUES ET SES CLAQUE ET CE BARRER !   
   
le prof prendra une grande respiration,  oui il avait "essayé" il n'avait juste pas réussi  
   
il avait la désagréable sensation de devoir expliquer à un enfant que 1 + 1 = 2, alors que son compère n'était pas le plus bête de ses "ex" frères  
   
écoute-moi bien mon cher ami, rien ne sert de se précipiter car dans l'état actuelle de Mathieu il n'a qu'à faire un claquement de doigts comme thano,   
Pour nous faire disparaître comme il veut n'importe où on y aille, puis il sait où on se trouve car comme il a dit avec "Jeanne  la déesse de ce monde" en son esprit, c'est comme si il être devenu Dieu   
   
\- MAIS  BIEN EN  SUR TU VA DIRE QUE  LA "DÉESSES DE CE MONDE " QUI A ESSAYÉ  DE ME FAIR  EXPLOSER ET QUI A RÉUSSI À ME LOUPER , POUVEZ EN TOUT INSTANT ME FAIRE SUPPRIMER TOUT EN SACHANT OÙ TROUVER !!!!?   
   
\- exactement  
   
\- TA DE LA a MOUSSE PLEIN in DANS LA CERVELLE SANS TA SCIENCE INFUSER, SES TOTALEMENT DÉBILE   
   
le prof commencé avoir un cran au-dessus  l'énervement, car ces sourciller qui déjà d'habitude froncé devienne vraiment tiré à l'extrême et son visage devient dur comme pour vouloir intimité  ursidé  
   
\- sache que même sans ma science infuse j'ai un imparfait cerveau  contrairement à toi, sache que si elle faisait ça c'est uniquement pour te ridiculiser.... quoi que tu as pas besoin  vu que tu il arrive très bien tout seul   
   
\- sache débile que moi je suis resté dans l'émission contrairement à toi  
   
( note pour soi-même les pandas ne sont pas du tout effrayée par un type maigrichon qui essaie d'avoir l'air effrayant)   
   
\- MOI  LE DÉBILE, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, monsieur " je fais semblant d'avoir une personne alitée en portant un pyjama"   
   
 le fameux type sans personnalité portant un pyjama commence à devenir cynique en faisant chanter de sa belle voix  
   
\- mais bien sûr monsieur "j'ai des faux  doctorat"   
   
et un autre grand au-dessus de l'énervement du prof, car on pouvait voir en plus de commencer à devenir rouge et d'avoir la temple qui apparaît, il s'approcher davantage du panda pour   
   
\- où il semblerait que Monsieur" je me crois chanteur" à aussi des YEUX DES MERDE vu qu'il n'est pas capable de reconnaître des vrai  
   
monsieur le chanteur  surenchérir, en faisant le regard le plus noir qui connaissait si les yeux étaient des revolver le prof serait déjà troué comme un gruyère  
   
   
\- oh je suis désolé il semblerait que j'ai vexé monsieur "j'ai la gueule de l'emploi donc je fais comme si j'étais vraiment intelligente avec ma science infuse à la mort moelleuse"   
   
\- tu n'es même pas un vrai panda  
   
............... oh non il n'a pas osé ce con......   
   
   
............. et là ce fut le drame  
   
l'animal qui n'avait jamais autant bien porter son nom se mit à hurler et   
à choper le col du scientifique afin de lui assener le plus violent des coup de boule   
   
\- GNÉ AÏE   
   
le prof tomba à la reverse est légèrement désorienté, ursidé toujours dans sa fureur lui chevauche dessus,( c'est gratuit pour vous les fangril du couple profxpanda)  
et essaie d'arracher avec ses ongles des poignées de cheveux  
   
\- DÉGAGE !!!!!!   
   
 la douleur vive réussi a réveillé le professeur qui a saigne un violent coup de pied   
   
oh pauvre panda, dans les parties les plus sensibles je vous laisse deviner lesquels  
   
\- MES BOULES !!!!!   
   
bon ben je crois que vous avez un indice finalement   
   
-  JE TE LE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!   
   
\- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !!!!!   
   
un peu plus loin de cette scène d'une rare violence où se trouvait à la base le sujet de cette dispute  
   
Mathieu était comment dire......   
   
\- HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA   
   
....... oui c'est ça en train de se pisser littéralement de rire  
   
  c'est drôle n'est-ce pas ? quand quelqu'un souffre une autre rire   
   
Mathieu se fige comme si il venait de prendre une violence claque  
   
d'où venait cette voix elle était féminine mais c'était pas la fille   
   
 Pourquoi disais d’elle avec tant d'amertume et de cynisme ?   
   
Ha ha ha ha ha   
   
\- Hein ?   
   
un rire mais pas celui de la voix qui venait d'entendre à l'instant  
   
ha ha ha ha ha   
   
un deuxième et un troisième rire se mélanger pour former un tour de raillerie vers lui  
   
\- C'est quoi ?   
   
ha ha ha ha ha ha  
   
\- bordel  
   
 ha ha ha   
   
\- Je... Je   
   
ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
   
\- IL Y A QUOI DE DRÔLE ?!   
   
   
ha ha ha ha ha ha   
   
des silhouettes et des visages qui ne connaissais pas à parler c'est tout autour de Mathieu se moquant de lui parlant dans son dos rigolant ouvertement   
   
\- MAIS ARRÊTE PUTIN !!!   
   
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha   
   
c'est comme si il était de nouveau au collège  
   
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha   
   
   
c'est comme si il était de nouveau l'adolescent de 14 ans  
   
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha   
   
c'est comme si il était de nouveau le gamin recouvert de boutons, jouent aux jeux vidéo pour oublier que les autres gamins se moquer de lui pour sa petite taille  
   
 Ha ha ha ha va crever !   
   
il est dans une école pas la sienne mais tout les école connaissent la même scène   
   
celle d'un groupe d'élèves rigolant et se moquant d'un seul et unique enfant qui lui ne rigole pas de ce jeu  
   
\- on va être gentille ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha te donner un conseil ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha saute du toit ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha   
   
les phrases qu'il a entendu plusieurs fois lui-même  
   
\- suicide-toi !   
   
\- oui fais-nous plaisir meurs  
   
\- ouais tu es qu'une p*** que personne ne veux voir  
   
les professeurs et les surveillants qui au début fait comme si il voulait faire quelque chose et enfin content oublie et tu fais semblant de ne rien voir  
   
les années de cauchemar qu'il voulait oublier lui es balancer à la figure comme si on venait de lui cracher au visage  
   
 mais bordel arrêtez ça c'est comme si il n'est plus un dieu juste un pauvre enfant face à une foule d'enfants à l'apparence de diable prêt le torture   
   
   
   
ça fait mal ça fait mal ça fait mal ça fait mal ça fait mal ça fait mal  
   
 par pitié que ça s'arrête cette voix comme celle d'une pause fille au bord des larmes comme si elle était sur le point de se briser si elle parlait trop fort  
   
\- ASSEZ !   
   
 il faut que cette mascara s'arrête il se teleporte à la salle de ces deux abrutis  
   
 les abrutis en question était toujours l'un sur l'autre mais avec leur position échangé c'était maintenant le prof qui dominer maître panda l'animal avait la capuche retiré et la bouche en sang pendant que le scientifique avait les lunettes cassées et un œil au beurre noir il ne remarqué pas tout de suite sa présence  
   
pour fuir partir très loin très loin de où il était même  si les rires et les moqueries et les menaces reste dans l'esprit  
   
mais quand ils ont fini par le remarquer ils sont retournés tous les deux très lentement comme un seul homme face  à Mathieu   
   
il est dans un couloir il essaie de marcher assez vite mais il pouvait déjà voir une ombre menaçante arrivé par derrière elle  
   
\- Hey  La Bâtarde !   
   
-Ma ma math-thieu ?   
   
\- VOS GUEULE !   
   
le schizophrène avec le mouvement des bras fait séparer ces deux personnalités et tu les fais soulever au mur comme leur le film exorciste  
   
   
\- AGRRRR AAAAA  
   
 Et il les étrangler comme pour étouffer tout ces images qui lui donne le vertige   
   
 il est dernière elle,  déjà ses mains se rapprocher de son cou elle essaie de marcher plus vite peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et il l'oublier ?   
   
il se concentre pour serrer plus fort si peut-être il le fait assez fort ces images ces sensations disparaître  
   
putin pourquoi son cœur continue à battre aussi fort c'est comme si il essaie de sortir de sa poitrine  
   
 ça y est de grandes mains calleuses se posent sur son cou  
   
 plus fort  
   
 la force de ses  mains j'arrive à la soulever au-dessus du sol pendant que ses jambes se balancent désespérément pour lui échapper   
   
 encore plus fort  
   
Garrrrag.. Rrrra  l'air commence à manquer déjà accentuer pas la terreur  
   
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha   
   
est-ce qui rigole, est-ce qu'il pleure, il n'arrive même plus à savoir toutes ces brouillons les visions qui sont pas les siens  
   
 les rires et les moqueries des anciens camarades de classe c'est double qui la douleur la peur  
   
 l'eau les médicaments qui le rendent fou  
   
 le diagnostic de schizophrénie les voix qui commence à me parler c'est parents qui le regarde avec un mélange de terreur et de pitié  
   
 un garçon qui le regarde avec  des yeux livide, et des larmes qui brouille sa vue   
   
une lame de rasoir  près de son poignet  
   
un flingue près de sa trempe  
   
 l'envie de mourir , l'envie de vivre  
   
 l'acceptation,  le déni  
   
une poupée désarticulée, le railleur qui devient lerailler  
   
 la Libération par le suicide, la terreur de la mort imminente  
   
 la douleur.   le vide  
   
 le noir, le blanc   
   
 Mathieu s'est évanoui  
   
Mathieu a libéré prof et maître panda  
   
Mathieu  n'a pas tué   
   
Mathieu se fait porter emporter loin par une silhouette blanche  
   
un prof et un panda qui se regarde  et qui ne comprennent pas ce qui venait de se passer où ce qui venait de leur sauver la vie  
   
réparation du fichier corrompu 5 %  
   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
voilà j'espère de pas vous avoir trop perdu sur la fin vous comprendrez au bout d'un moment en attendant aussi voulait voir des illustrations j'en ai mis sur mon DeviantArt ci-dessous  
   
 sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine


	2. Chapter 2

réparation des fichiers corrompu  
         Chapitre 2:  un réveil désagréable   
   
j'espère que je n'ai pas  trop crypter dans le premier chapitre   
   
mais j'avoue que c'était une de mes attentats pour cette fiction  
   
 vous faire réfléchir, vous faire fantasmer, pour moi c'est un véritable bonbon pour l'imagination. alors oui si vous voulez vous pouvez  poser quelques questions , mais sachez que je vais pas forcément donner toutes les explications, à vous de les trouver  
   
Hey pour la suite rassurez-vous au moins dans ce chapitre ça sera pas aussi que le premier violent et même plus drôle  
   
sur ce je vous laisse et bonne lecture à tous  
   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
Mathieu et confortablement allongée emmitouflé et loger, comme il fallait, la  température idéal, la position idéale, il savait qu'il était réveillé mais il voulait pas ouvrir les yeux trop fatigué et puis trop bien  
   
il pouvait rester toute sa vie dans son lit juste en étant comme ça dans le calme et la paix  
   
 sauf qu'il est mort  
   
à cette soudaine révélation il oublia sont conforme et ouvrir grand les yeux pour tomber directement sur son plafond   
   
il reste à la 20 secondes à juste le fixer, et à ce demander si il et train halluciner dans sa mort ou ce qui venait de vivre(lol) n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar de bouton en bout  
   
d'une manière machinal il se redresse pour constater que c'était bien sa chambre son lit, le sol, les draps offert par les fans, son ordinateur, sa peluche Yoshi, Pikachu et sa collection de manga, jeux vidéo, son bureau, c'est poster sur son mur, son armoire  
   
il est bien dans sa chambre vraiment chez lui  
   
   
   
-ouf c'était vraiment un horrible cauche-  
   
\- Mathieu sommet vous êtes enfin réveillé  
   
-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!?  
   
non tout ceci n'était pas un horrible cauchemar et s'il pouvait, il mourir de nouveau et ferait une crise cardiaque sur-le-champ  
   
 certes il avait regardé toute sa chambre sauf juste à côté de son lit à gauche se trouvait une femme blanche sans vêtement , avez juste un masque orbite fuchsia  
   
 attendez un masque ?  
   
\- Jeanne ?  
   
\- vous semblez enfin avoir repris vous esprit  
quelle est la dernière chose que vous vous souvenez ?  
   
   
.......................................  
   
   
oh putain de merde il avait viré carrément psychopathe !.................   
   
....................   
   
...... non un méchant psychopathe  le genre que Antoine pourrait définir comme " je vais  enfoncer ma bite tellement profondément dans ton cul que tu vas cracher du sperme pendant 1 mois !"   
   
non en fait ce qui veut dire revenant sérieux c'est qu'il a carrément brûlé vif une de se Personnalité, et  essayé d'étouffer à mort les deux autres  
   
il se sentait même plus sentir pisser et c'est carrément pris pour dieu tout ça parce qu'il avait fusionné avec Jeanne !   
   
Jeanne qui maintenant possède un putin de corps  
   
Mathieu c'est permis à faceplan  
   
\- AGH !  
   
\- Mathieu sommet ?  
   
\- je me souviens de tout  
   
\- de tout ? Vraiment tout, vous être sur ?  
   
\- oui  
   
\- vraiment, vraiment sur ?  
   
-oui vraiment  
   
\- sur de sur de sur ?   
   
\- oui sur de sur !   
   
\- tout vraiment sur de sur de vraiment su-  
   
\- mais puisque je te dis !!!  
   
   
Mathieu crachat ceci comme s'il cracher du venin il était vraiment pas d'humeur pour que la IA veulent le troller   
   
 celle-ci d'ailleurs ne bouche mais pas d'un poil, son visage ou plutôt masque n'afficher aucune expression   
   
\- bon si vous êtes vraiment sûr de pouvoir appeler de tout, alors dites-moi ce que vous avez vu exactement dans les fichiers corrompus  
   
\- les quoi ?   
   
-*soupir *  
   
Elle pouvais le prendre pour un abruti sur ce coup-là  
   
-   ça paraît évident qu'un esprit aussi peux évolué ne peux pas lire autant de codes tout en se rappelle en exactement et comprendre le signification   
   
-...... non mais sérieux tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est vraiment passé, quand on a fusionné ?  
   
\- Mathieu sachez que nous avons pas fusionner vu que j'étais absolument pas d'accord  
   
\- bah tu étais plus en état de ne plus fonctionnement j'ai pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire  
   
\- c'était totalement stupide et dangereux j'aurais pu vous faire crier la cervelle vous faire perdre la tête  
   
\- je suis déjà mort ( et j'ai déjà perdu la tête)   
   
\- de manière définitive  
   
\- *soupir *  très bien, continue  
   
\- donc comme je disais après que vous ayez fait ce geste totalement inconscient ! qui aurait pu rendre mes données totalement instant ils  s'avère être que vous m'avez permis de déverrouiller te donner qui m'était pas possible d'accéder  
   
\- tu veux dire que c'est comme si j'avais pirater un système de sécurité ?  
   
\- vous voyez que vous n'êtes pas aussi idiot que ce que vous semblez faire croire !   
   
\- Jeanne !  
   
-  enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous m'avez offert la possibilité de pouvoir voir les fichiers inaccessible, mais aussi avec du temps je vais pouvoir tous les réparer et savoir ce qui contiennent réellement ce c'est ça qui m'a permis d'avoir ceci  
   
comme pour illustrer et montrer ce nouveau corps Mathieu maintenant qu'il était moi effrayé se permet de le détailler davantage  
   
comme il avait déjà marqué le corps était tout blanc comme neige, et il bien féminin en vue de la poitrine plus que généreuse, et il semblait qu'elle était légèrement plus petite que lui  
   
   
\- je vois  
   
\- c'est un des fichiers le plus défectueux  mais aussi le plus important, je crois qu'avec du travail et beaucoup de patience je pourrais totalement le réparer pour tout vous dire ça me fait tout juste 5 % et voilà le résultat   
   
\- je voudrais savoir quand on était dans cet état-là j'ai vu des choses.......... c'était comme voir des flash-back où les souvenirs d'une autre personne  
   
Mathieu n'avais vraiment pas oublier ce passage la même si le voulait  
   
est-ce qu'il avait vu la véritablement retourner le cœur, il ne connaissais pas cette personne ou cette fille est parce que il et sûr que c'en était une, et il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus elle avait fini par se suicider  
   
le youtubeur était triste et désolé pour elle, il ne connaissais ni son nom ni son visage ni vraiment tout son histoire  
   
mais ce qu'il avait vu se rapprocher de la même douleur de son adolescent..   
   
-  je n'ai pas compris grand-chose moi non plus c'était beaucoup trop cryptées mais ça pourrait être aussi dans les fichiers corrompus, encore une fois avec du temps et la patience je pourrais les réparer le problème avec tout ceci je vais avoir besoin de votre connaissance  
   
\- quoi ? c'est toi IA, l'intelligence la plus développée et supérieur à tous les êtres humains  
   
\- j'en ai besoin parce que de plus d'avoir été programmée de base pour ne pas pouvoir voir ses fichiers il semble comporter plusieurs variable et paramètres que vous semblez appeler " sentiments humains"   
   
\- tu es en train de sérieusement me demander apprendre les sentiments humains ? et puis pourquoi il y aurait des sentiments humains dans un ordinateur  ?   
   
\- il semble que mon propriétaire ne veut pas qu'à la base je puisse m'en douter de leur existence, et j'ai bien peur que si le découvre il essaie de me ridiculiser  
   
-  qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?   
   
\- qu'il me cache quelque chose, et que je risque  d'être effacer  
   
 Mathieu et bouche bée face à ça  
   
c'est lui ou Jeanne venez lui dire directement que quelqu'un les utilise   
   
Et elle vient de dire qu'elle a en quelque sorte peur de mourir ?   
   
\- heu.....  si je comprends bien tu me demandes de garder le secret et de te faire en quelque sorte comprendre le comportement humain ?   
   
-  vous avez bien compris, si je veux pouvoir réparer tout les fichier corrompu il faut que d'abord j'utilise correctement ce corps et que je puisse au maximum le utiliser  et aussi bien le comprendre, c'est pour ça que je reprendrai ma forme initiales seulement pour le prochain tournage SLG, et autre chose Mathieu sommet  
   
-  oui ?   
   
\- dites à vos personnalités surtout le patron de ne pas me tripoter   
   
\- tu es en train de me dire que tu es gêné  
   
le youtubeur avait dit ceci avec un petit sourire moqueur parce que malgré ce que faisait croire l'intelligence artificielle et semblait déjà avoir quelques bases et sentiments humains après tout pourquoi un ordinateur se sentir gêné que quelqu'un la touche   
   
   
 puis si il peut aussi troller Jeanne alors pourquoi pas ?   
   
Mathieu se permet enfin de se lever de son lit de craquer quelques articulations, c'est bizarre  que même dans un ordinateur il pouvait toujours craquer ses articulations comme si  il sortait réellement d'un lit ?   
   
 il se positionne à face à elle pour  évaluer la différence de taille il avait raison elle avait au moins 10 centimètres de moins que lui  
   
ça va ne le jugez pas, depuis son adolescent il avait toujours des gens qui n'arrêtait pas de faire la remarquer qu'il était petit et même les fans ne trouvait rien eu à dire la plupart du temps qui le voyait certes c'était pour rire mais au bout d'un moment c'était plus énervant alors pouvoir le faire au moins quelqu'un ça remonte et beaucoup l'ego !   
   
même si c'était réellement pas une femme qui lui est face à lui   
   
on s'en fiche  ça compte tout de même  
   
\- au fait pourquoi on est dans ma chambre ?   
   
-  quand nous étions en état debug mode et que vous étiez en commande pour faire votre chasse aux sorcières j'ai pu voir un peu votre mémoire et visualiser toutes les pièces de votre appartement je me suis dit que ce serait plus confortable pour vous il faudra juste par contre que je les efface le temps que l'administrateur nous regarde   
   
\- hum..  et où sont les autres  
   
\- ils sont déjà la pièce à côté, il semblerait qu'ils sont enfin réveillé et aussi après que vous ayez fait votre chasse aux sorcières vous êtes de nouveau séparé et ils le sont aussi évanoui  
   
\- attends tu es en train de me dire que tu les vois alors que tu es ici  
   
\- j'ai beau avoir un corps physique en face de vous je reste un mois omniscient dans tout le programme  
   
 Mathieu ce frotte la temple  en faisant une grimace  
   
\- je commence à avoir mal au crâne ça devient trop compliqué à comprendre   
   
-  voulez-vous que je rajoute un son de ASMR ça a tendance à calmer les esprits d'après une étude  
   
\- c'est gentil mais non merci  
   
 Mathieu avant jusqu'à sa porte et il ouvre pour constater qu'il avait aussi bien son salon devant lui   
   
tous ses doubles était un peu éparpillés par-ci par-là, le hippie était avachi sur le canapé même si ça change pas de d'habitude en fait  
   
  le geek été adosser au mur juste à côté de la fenêtre le redneck était à moitié sur la table et l'autre sur le sol, et le patron qui semble avoir pris plus rapidement contenance ce que les autres étaient dans le fauteuil  
   
\- également qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer et encore 2 minutes on était en train de tourner ton émission et maintenant on se retrouve dans ton putain de salaud avec une gueule de bois comme le lendemain d'une partouze et le pire c'est que je m'en souviens même pas  
   
\- pourquoi Mathieu j'ai mal aux fesses ?   
   
\- ha ha demain il faut vraiment que tu nous racontes ça serait trop dommage oublier une pure nuit de folie ha ha ha   
   
\- c'est beau les cochons avec des ailes  
   
\- putain c'est quoi cette saloperie derrière toi  
   
Le redneck avait crié ceci en pointant du doigt toutes les autres personnalités le suivait du regard pour constater qu'effectivement il y avait une silhouette blanche derrière Mathieu  
   
\- tiens j'ai enfin reçu ma poupée gonflable  
   
le patron le moins choqué monde avait dit ce-si avec son sourire de prédateur habituel  
   
\- Mathieu c'est un PNJ ?  
   
le geek essayé tant bien que mal de se redresser en s'accrochant la fenêtre 

\- gros laisse les beignets hors de cette histoire  
   
\- t'approche pas de moi espèce de contrefaçon je suis sûr que tu es envoyer par les Chinois tu veux quoi volé mon travail ? approche encore d'un pas et je t'assure que je n’explose la cervelle  
   
 le redneck braque son fusil à pompe sur la pauvre " femme ?", elle ne semblait vraiment pas inquiète et  elle avança pas et avec un revers de la main le flingue s'envola et  disparaît, toutes les personnalités de son  muette et n'osais pas bouger d'un poil Jeanne reprit avec sa voix synthétiser et robotique mais le plus calme possible  
   
\- écoute-moi espèce d'individus aux QI inférieur à celui d'une huître, si tu es sage je te rendrai peut-être ton arme, mais si tu continues à me parler comme ça je te jure que je fais aussi disparaître ta coupe mulet  
   
\- non pas mes cheveux ?   
   
\- gros ce ton marshmallow géant qui parle ?   
   
\- Jeanne a maintenant des boobs ?!   
   
\- je sais pas ce qui tu es arrivé à ta meuf mais elle me plaît comment ça !   
   
Mathieu tu es juste spectateur devant cette scène avec un regard hébété on pouvait déjà lire sur son visage la lassitude de la situation  
   
\- Jeanne  explique-leur tout, moi je crois que je me recoucher je suis épuisé  
   
\- Mathieu sommet vous avez dormi et très exactement 48 heures je crois que vous êtes tous sauf épuisé,  et puis vous m'avez dit que vous m'apprendre est les sentiments humains  
   
Mathieu qui était sur le point de retourner dans sa chambre se retourne avec les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes  
   
   
\- pardon, j'ai dormi 2 jours ?!  
   
-  plutôt 2 jours et une nuit  
   
\- merde je suis en retard !   
   
 à l'aide de grandes enjambées (enfin aussi grande qui pouvait) il rejoint son ordinateur et commençait déjà tapé sur le clavier de son ordinateur  
   
\- j'ai pas encore le montage !!!   
   
il arrive sur sa chaîne Youtube pour remarquer que une vidéo postée il y a 2 jours de ça été nommé " réfugiés dehors : SLG 103  Mathieu sommet"   
   
\- what ?!   
   
\- je me suis dit que pendant que vous dormez autant faire votre montage et la mettre sur internet pour être sûr que l'administrateur ne se pose pas de question  
   
Matthieu se retourne pour voir que Jeanne était derrière lui et avait dit ceci d'une manière nonchalante  
   
-  tu as fait tout, tout seul ?   
   
\- oui j'ai aussi poster sur votre Facebook et Twitter pour être sûr que les gens puissent le voir au maximal , la dernier fois que j'ai vérifier votre compteur de vue était déjà 67 573 vues   
   
-.................   
   
\- rassurez-vous je vous ai déjà vu faire plusieurs fois le montage je fais quasiment exactement pareil que vous. j'ai même garder un peu pour virus et j'ai fait croire à l'administrateur que vous avez fait ça d'une manière scénarisé, que c'était votre manière un peu de vous amuser et rendre votre public plus attentif, je crois q-!!   
   
Mathieu a bondi de sa chaise et avait pris dans les bras la....... femme....?   
   
-  tu gères  
   
\- Mathieu sommet je comprends pas pourquoi vous faisait cela, si je ne l'ai pas fait j'aurais été en danger, et pourquoi me prenez-vous dans vos bras vous ne faites pas ça aux personnes que vous donner plus tôt  
   
Mathieu s'éloigne aussitôt on se rend compte qu'effectivement il était bien en train de tenir dans ses bras une intelligence artificielle qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux a leur premier rencontre à l' électrocuté pour le forcer à travailler  
   
 c'était pas une vraie personne juste une IA  
   
  Matthieu avait honte  
   
*bit bit bit bit bit *  
   
-  Mathieu sommet notre leçon va devoir attendre je dois réparer des fichiers corrompu d'urgence appelez-moi si vous avez besoin  
   
elle avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'elle disparaît était déjà sans doute téléporter les laissant seuls Mathieu qui ne savais pas trop quoi faire   
   
c'est se faire un putain de bon café et faire le point ça nouvelle direction de ça vie.....   
   
   
 où plutôt la mort ?   
   
   
   
   
   
   
réparation des fichiers 7%  
   
   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
voilà le vrai début de la fiction j'espère que ça vous plaire   
   
voilà une autre illustration j'espère en faire une pour chaque chapitre n'hésitez pas si vous avez des choses à redire derrière  
   
 sur ce je vous laisse jusqu'au prochain chapitre


End file.
